God Bless Snow
by BethNee
Summary: Draco is looking out across the snow coating Hogwarts, when someone comes to join him. They may be opposites, but opposites attract after all. And the pure, white glow does make everything look very romantic...


_I've got you a present for Christmas. It's just what you've always wanted, an x-mas Drarry fic. And yes, Drarry is SLASH. Don't like it? Press the back button._

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, would I be writing fanfiction about it?_

_Oh yes, and this isn't really book compliant, seeing as Dumbley-wumblydore is still alive._

HDHDHDHDHD

God Bless Snow

The Hogwarts grounds, when covered in snow, look absolutely stunning. And Draco Malfoy was enjoying it first hand, leaning against a tree, feet buried in crisp white snow. His flaxen hair and cloaked shoulders were lightly dusted with little flakes that had fallen only seconds before. He crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes, breathing in the blissful smell of winter. Everything was silent, beautiful, serene, until...

"Malfoy." Draco's eyes snapped open and he whipped his wand from under his cloak. He didn't need to worry though, it was only that oaf Potter, the Gryffindor Golden Boy.  
"What do you want, Potter?" He snapped, taking a step closer to the boy standing opposite him.  
"Just to say that you'll catch pneumonia if you stay out here." Potter replied, and Draco snarled.  
"Potter, I couldn't care less. Besides, I don't think you're my mother, so why are you so worried about me?" He said, placing his wand back in his pocket and moving back to lean against the tree. Potter's cheeks were already stupidly rosy, but the pink deepened into an unmistakable blush.  
"I just thought, seeing as the war's coming up soon, you might want to think about... becoming allies." He said quietly, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
"I can't think of anything that would make me more miserable, save from pulling my own teeth. I am on the stronger side, the side that will prevail in this battle. What on earth would make you think I'd want to leave it? I bet the Mudblood and the Weasel sent you to try and win me over, perhaps to gain a spy. Potter, you're the most disgusting piece of shit I've ever laid eyes on, and you're ruining my day. So run along, little orphan boy." Draco drawled, and turned his back on Potter.

"The snow's beautiful, don't you think?" The raven-haired wizard said after a few moments, and Draco turned around.  
"Yes." The blonde wizard replied, looking out over the snow covered grass.  
"It sorta makes you forget... about all the horrors in life." Potter said, and Draco found himself nodding in agreement.  
"I like it when it snows at the Manor, I can get away from doing the Dark Lord's bidding- if only for a while." He replied, grey eyes now staring at Potter.  
"Why do we always have to fight? Why can't we just be friends?" The Gryffindor asked, and turned his head so that emerald looked straight into silver.  
"Because we're polar opposites."  
"Opposites attract."

They stood in companionable silence, for what seemed like hours, before Potter spoke up.  
"From now on, it's Harry, ok?" He said, and after a few seconds, Draco nodded.  
"Fine... Harry." The Slytherin practicaly purred the last word, chuckling at Harry's blush. The darker wizard then proceeded to lean down and pick up some snow, which he balled up and threw at Draco's head.  
"Hey!" The blonde yelled angrily, and made his own snowball, which hit Harry square on in the face. A massive snowball fight ensued, and before long Draco found himself laughing along with Harry, even dusting the snow off his messy hair. After it was over, Draco's hands were pretty much blue, and he was shivering with cold.  
"I ought to go, Draco. Ron and Hermione'll be wondering where I am." Harry said, somewhat sadly.  
"Yeah, sure." Draco replied, trying not to let disappointment show in his voice.  
"Merry Christmas." The other wizard said, smiling and turning away. Draco watched his slowly retreating form and felt uncomfortably alone.  
"Wait, Harry!" He cried, and sprinted after the boy.

Draco caught up with him quickly, and Harry turned around.  
"Maybe we could be allies. I mean, my father would be angry, and would probably try and kill me, but..." He said.  
"Dumbledore would keep you safe, Draco. You could stay at school for the Christmas break, I'm staying too. And when the final battle comes, everyone on the Light side will fight alongside you." Harry replied smiling, and Draco realised he loved that smile, and smilied with him.  
"Alright then, Harry. You won me over just in time though, my father was going to make me have the Dark Mark over Christmas." He said, instinctively clutching his forearm. Harry placed his hand lightly over Draco's.  
"That isn't going to happen now. I won't let anything happen to you, Draco. That's a promise." Harry spoke with confidence in his voice, and squeezed Draco's hand. Draco looked deep into his eyes and brought their faces very close together. Breathing heavily, he lightly met Harry's lips with his own, sending a fountain of feelings for the other errupting from him. He wrapped his hands around Harry's neck, feeling the emerald-eyed boys hands round his waist. Soon, they both had to come up for air, and without saying a word, began to walk back to the castle, Draco's arm protectively wrapped around Harry's shoulders.

And to think, none of this would've happened if it hadn't snowed at Hogwarts that day. God bless snow.

HDHDHDHDHD

_Well, that's it. Did you like your present? Don't blame me if this was appalling, I wrote it at 6:20 in the morning, in exactly twelve minutes. No, it isn't betaed. No beta will work for marshmallows at 6:20..._


End file.
